


Death and guilt

by JustAnPolishAlien



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm Sorry, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Troll Jim Lake Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnPolishAlien/pseuds/JustAnPolishAlien
Summary: What if... there wasn't good ending? Not for everyone. This one, loved by everyone person. She's gone now. And someone must to tell about that her family.It was Jim's duty.





	Death and guilt

**Author's Note:**

> THIRD SEASON SPOILERS!  
> But not everything, this person didn't die in the original story, it was just my sick imagination.

“And if there comes a day when your friends don’t come back to home, what will you tell their parents then?”

\- Ms. and Mrs. Nuñez…

It’s really hard to give utter to it.

It’s really hard to tell about death.

It’s really hard to believe in Claire’s death. My girlfriend, comrade in arms, friend.

I could to listened to my mom, that day, and told them about everything. How stupid I was. I thought that it was impossible. Everything was going to have good ending. Nobody didn’t have to die. Especially her.

…I still can see her face, when she averted in my direction round about before Morgana cut her and shadow staff in a half. Pale Lady was stranded in shadow land for ever and Claire… it was impossible to rescue her. She died fast. In my arms. I’ve got her blood at my hands. It’ll be here forever, unable to dispose of it.

They were waiting for my next words. I wasn’t able to look in their eyes. I would like to just turn around and ran away. Not only from them but from the whole truth. To the place where Draal, Vendel and Claire are still alive, where nobody has to die. Where evil was never seen, never. Where sacrifice wasn’t needed.

I was in this foul body which belongs neither to human, nor to troll. This body could just collapse in the most important moment. I defeated Gunmar but what of it? So what Angor Rot went over to the other side? I lost people who was most important to me. I lost my friends.

I was the person who should have died, not them.

Now I’m standing here, in front of Claire’s parents. This miserable Trollhunter in his miserable form. I was not I ought to be, in whole. Just an error. Maybe because of that there’s never been such a human, who gained this damned privilege. Protecting world against Gumm Gumms. I don’t even fill my duty; it wasn’t me who protected the world. It was my girlfriend.

I wasn’t crying. I really wanted to do that and I felt that I had to. But I couldn’t. Now I’ll be no crying too. I’ll say what I must and then I’ll leave this place.

\- ...Claire…

They knew, what happened here, in Arcadia. They saw this with their own eyes. It was the reason, they weren’t scared because of my look. They didn’t just know, what was doing their daughter. It was a mistake. Not telling the truth was a horrible idea.

\- ...she… - my voice cracked. I hung my head down and closed my eyes. My hands in and of itself tightened into fists.

They were still waiting and still not talking anything. I could see anxiety in their eyes. It was lucid because Claire wasn’t seen in more than two days. But they didn’t interrupted me. It was this thing, because of which it was really hard for me to tell them; they believed in me. They believed that the person, who they were waiting at, will return to them in a moment, due to me. It seriously hurts…

It must just be said. Then I’ll vanish. I lifted my head and looked into Ms. and Mrs. Nuñez eyes.

\- Claire is dead - no emotions, hollow words. But it really touched these people who was standing in front of me. They still were silent but on their faces showed terrified and enormously sad expression. I couldn’t watch at this. I turned around and started running along.

I heard despairing call and after that loud weeping. Of two people. Even three. Apparently, small Enrique sensed the mood. He’ll never see his sister again and maybe he knew that.

Over to my new body I hear this sound really long. Sound of clear, insuppressible grief. And misdoubting. I couldn’t believe in this too. But this is true, I can’t change the reality.

Claire Nuñez is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I just really like to write angst (or angsty??). It's the thing I think work out me the best.


End file.
